Zombiestuck?
by deadmanwalking123
Summary: Disease. A minor, phase 1 alert level on control. Or some other bullshit that you didn't understand. The media threw in theories and big words that only confused the crap out of you. But the biggest thing that they said was not to worry. That, "everything is going to be okay". Which is all fine and dandy. But, theres a big problem. You're pretty sure some Asshole just bit you.


Disease. A minor, phase 1 alert level on control.

Or some other bullshit that you didn't understand.

The media threw in theories and big words that only confused the crap out of you. But the biggest thing that they said was not to worry. That, "everything is going to be okay". Which is all fine and dandy. But, theres a big problem.

==You're pretty sure some Asshole just bit you.

He was a random classmate that you never talked to. Hell, never even had a chance to interact with. But today he looked pale. And when he fell down, you just had to be a chum and help him up, right?

Your first mistake.

Probably your biggest regret.

Because, here's the thing. He was already dead by the time he hit the floor. But he got up, didn't he? In your arms he was reanimated. And of course you were relieved when he responded with a groan.

And a bite.

He was gnawing on your shoulder before you could even understand the horror of it all. Not so relieved anymore. Yup, that's probably the feeling of a fellow student sinking his teeth into you and drawing blood: Not-relieved.

Your reaction is more than understandable.

==You kindly smash his head in until he stops.

The bell rings and you look around the classroom. Why is no one else around? School has started. There should be shocked classmates, looks of disapproval at the least. But there's no one within sight. For some reason that makes you feel more disgusted with yourself.

You leave the classroom in a confused and bloody mess. A wave of nausea hits you as you stand. Just as you make it out the door. Slumping onto the lockers just to let the dizziness pass, you close your eyes. As you do that, you feel blood soak through your shirt. Which makes sense, that bite was pretty deep.

Something stirs in your mind.

==You slowly realize that the shoulder you are leaning on does not have injury.

When your eyes snap open, you take notice of the unusual color displayed throughout the usual boring halls. Blood, not yours, decorates the walls.

You fight the urge to forfeit your breakfast.

==You run from school, to your home.

At the door you pause, hesitant to go inside with your wound. What would dad say if he saw how badly you just screwed up?

Another dizzying spell hits and you shake that thought out of your head, because let's face it, something bigger is going on in the town of Alternia.

You push open inside and announce your presence. But a quick glance around shows that no one is home. Not even your brother. A little disappointed, you walk to the bathroom. You should do something about your wound.

==You examine your bite in the mirror.

It burns like hell-fire at your touch. As you wince in pain, you silently curse the gods for making you such a squeamish guy. It hurts but you need to get a closer look. You gingerly peel off your shirt and see it in a clearer light.

The area around the wound is a disaster if you ever saw one. Dried blood cakes the sides and pus already flows out. (You're pretty damn sure its infected) But the detail that scares you is not that. The surrounding veins have taken a deeper shade of red, a deep contrast against your graying skin.

Yeah, you're fucking unwell and you know it.

As if to agree with you, another wave of nausea hits, knocking you to your knees. This time it feels like two dull knives being jabbed into your skull and twisted for good measure. Pretty much gives you a new way to imagine 'splitting headache'.

As the pain rips your mind to pieces, you curl up and try to take calm even breaths. You try to ease the panic but that fails when you attempt to stop the pounding in your head. When you bring you hands to your temples you feel bones jutting out above. You correct your earlier thought about how knives were being jabbed in. They have been pushing out.

==You have grown horns! Rejoice?

No, you lose control. And you panic.

The panic begins to eat you from the inside. Making you feel empty, angry, and a little… hungry. Before you realize it, the bathroom is ripped to shreds with you standing and out of breath. Even the sink is half destroyed.

You look up at the shattered mirror in front of you. A broken image, perfectly portraying a breaking human.

Well the media got something wrong. There was definitely a disease going around that wasn't safe. You felt sick.

It felt like Cancer.

**((AN: I just… I think I should go to bed… I couldn't sleep without writing out the idea of Karkat(human) becoming some weird mutated zombie/troll and I'm really sorry for anyone who has just read this -_-))**


End file.
